STE: Keeping an Eye on Hoshi
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, What does Malcolm see as he keeps an eye on the Comm Officer? Focus on nonverbal behavior.


Title: Keeping an Eye on Hoshi  
  
Author: ZenosParadox  
  
Category: Friendship  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Reed/Sato. What does Malcolm see when he watches Hoshi? Focus on nonverbal behavior and facial expression.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
KEEPING AN EYE ON HOSHI  
  
Malcolm sat at his seat at the tactical station and rolled his neck to get the kinks out. He glanced around the bridge, taking note of everyone busy at their tasks. But his eyes lingered at the sleek black hair at the comm station.   
  
Hoshi had just loosened her hair and was shifting her hands through it before she would tie it back. She would do this once at mid-morning and once at mid-afternoon.   
  
He watched as her hands moved in the manner he had come to expect. First the thumbs brought her hair over her ears. Next, her hands would alternate smoothing the hair, using her thumb and forefinger as a loop to put the silky mass through. Then one hand would hold back the hair while the other held the hair clip. Finally, the left hand would smooth out the resulting ponytail with a quick flick.   
  
The movements had become so familiar over the past few months, like a predictable rhythm. He often found excuses to come back up to the bridge when he had been working in the armory just to see if he could catch her.   
  
He looked over quickly in T'Pol's direction. She could still capture his attention and he could appreciate her attributes, but he had become immune to seeing the same body outlined by her uniform. It was pleasant but not very interesting.   
  
Hoshi's movements, however, always drew his attention. She would shrug her shoulders, sit straighter when excited, put her hands on her temple when thinking. Then there was her routine with her hair.   
  
He was spending more time noticing Hoshi, but this should be nothing to worry about. He was a man after all and just looking shouldn't be a problem. Most importantly, he didn't think of Hoshi in that way. She was young, still adjusting to space and it would be neglecting his duties if he didn't see how she was faring.   
  
That's all it was, just part of his job.   
  
-------  
  
Malcolm had arrived late for dinner having been called from the bridge to take care of a problem in the armory late into his shift. He noticed Hoshi at a table sitting among other women. It was her night for girl talk.   
  
Malcolm had gotten in the habit of expecting to sit with Travis and Hoshi for dinner, but one night a week, she abandoned them to seek out feminine company for girl talk, as she said. Malcolm had greeted Travis on his way out, so he sat alone at a table that provided a side view of Hoshi.  
  
He ate his dinner alone, content to be able to focus his attention on covertly observing Hoshi as she talked to the other women. Her smile was always welcoming. Sometimes a frown would appear, followed by a shake of her head. Her hands would come up to emphasize a point. And if she laughed, she was likely to pat the person next to her on the shoulder.  
  
Hoshi caught his glance at one point and gave him that quick wink of her eye. He had grown accustomed to that brief greeting, a wink that said "Hello" from across the room or "I'm sorry I have to leave" if they were together.  
  
He didn't even realize he automatically smiled back at her, an action which caused a change of topic at the table where she sat. Malcolm returned to eating his dinner, not feeling lonely although he sat alone.  
  
-------  
  
Malcolm watched Hoshi's set expression as she aimed for the target. Her shoulders were now more relaxed and her targeting had improved. Her face was intent on her task, her arm moving with grace as she made her shots.   
  
Her face turned expectantly to him, not needing to voice the question of "How did I do?"   
  
He would look down and frown, making her jump slightly in anticipation as she awaited the response. He would soon relent and provide her with feedback. Then that smile would appear as she saw improvements in her score and she'd pat him on the shoulder as if to share her success.   
  
Sometimes it was the face of dejection she presented when days would go by without improvement. He would always touch her shoulder and she would nod her head, knowing he would say, "There's always tomorrow."  
  
Malcolm always made time for her unless there were some emergency. It was his job to make sure the officers were adequately trained in weapons, after all.  
  
-------  
  
Malcolm watched Hoshi as her knuckles clenched on her lap. Soon came the sideward glance at him as the shuttle, piloted by the Captain, went through the turbulence. He simply nodded his head in reassurance, knowing she had faith in their Captain's ability but needing confirmation of their safety just the same.   
  
He'd say something to distract her or explain why another alarm had gone off in a quiet voice. He noticed her as she closed her eyes, controlling her breathing.   
  
Fear was not the problem. Letting your fear control you was and he was proud of the efforts she made to stay in control. That was something he was familiar with, just another part of his job.  
  
-------  
  
Malcolm watched Hoshi, making sure she wasn't a ready target. She was working on a translation that could mean life or death for the away team. This was the point where he felt helpless, his faith in her abilities the only thing keeping him from a complete panic. They were outnumbered in a hostile situation, cut off from Enterprise.   
  
He heard her lips form sounds that held no meaning for him but that made the aliens step back. More sounds followed and he didn't realize everyone could see the admiration he held for her in his eyes.   
  
The aliens now lowered their weapons and gestured for the team to come forward. She looked in his direction, seeking his assurance and he was immediately by her side. But that was his job, to protect the crew.  
  
-------  
  
Malcolm watched Hoshi as she tried to sleep. This would be their last night on this planet and the away team was resting in a single room. The dim lighting provided sufficient illumination to see her face relaxed in sleep.   
  
Hoshi would curl one arm under her as a pillow and wrap the blanket to cover her ears. He wondered if she did that to block out the noises of the night. He saw the frown appear and heard her give a soft moan.   
  
He reached down to touch her shoulder from where he sat against the wall. Her breathing became regular. Malcolm felt himself relaxing knowing she was safe, content that he had done his job.   
  
-------  
  
Malcolm watched Hoshi's eyes as she came toward him. They had a look of concern, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to ask her why. Her soft hand touched his face and her expression became sad.  
  
He wished he could tell her not to worry, but he was suddenly feeling so sleepy. He saw the tears appear in her eyes, her beautiful warm eyes. They shouldn't have tears.   
  
He must have done something to hurt her, but he couldn't remember what. He'd have to make it up to her. If only he could stay awake and find out what was wrong. He must have failed to do his job.  
  
-------  
  
Hoshi watched Malcolm as he lay on the bed in sickbay. His breathing was shallow, but the Doctor said he would recover. She touched his shoulder, thinking about the ways he had helped her adapt to being on Enterprise and being a Starfleet officer.   
  
Malcolm had quietly become her friend, an anchor she could count on. But today he had protected her at the cost of his own well-being.   
  
When he woke, she would thank him and he would say it was just part of his job. But his eyes. His eyes could express so much more than he ever allowed himself to say with words. What would his eyes say when he woke?   
  
The eyelids fluttered open as if in response to her thoughts. His eyes asked the question and she put a finger to his mouth, indicating he should stay silent.   
  
Hoshi quietly explained what had happened and assured Malcolm that she was alright at the next question that came through his eyes. Then she saw it. The light in his eyes that said he was relieved to find her safe, that he admired her abilities, that he treasured her presence.  
  
"Thank you, Malcolm, for saving my life," said Hoshi.  
  
"It's my job," was all that Malcolm said. But he noticed the warmth in her eyes before he closed his own again to rest.   
  
*****  
  
Notes: Written May, 2002 and published at Linguistics Database www.lingdata.net   
  
Reviews are not necessary. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. 


End file.
